Mafumafu
Mafumafu (まふまふ) is a fairly new utaite with a middle-high range voice who started in mid 2011. Mafumafu likes to add effects to his voice and scream loudly in his covers, and can hit very high notes without sounding strained; however, he also sounds good when he sings songs in his regular voice. He is also capable of producing a very convincing female voice, most clearly seen in his Matryoshka. Occasionally he forgets some of the lyrics and either mumble or make cute noises until the next line. His songs are often tagged by users as 覚声類 (kakuseirui, lit. energizing voice). He is also a mixer and often mixes songs for other utaite as well. He has created two Vocaloid original songs so far: "DAYBREAK", using Hatsune Miku and "Yuugure Semi Nikki", using IA. Affiliations and collaboration projects # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # Bakumatsu BAND album (Released on October 24, 2012) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 5 (Released on October 17, 2012) List of covered songs (2011.06.21) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2011.08.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Matryoshka" (2011.08.18) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Mafumafu and ZERO (2011.08.27) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Mafumafu and LiLoL (2011.08.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.05) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.18) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.17) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Nano, Mafumafu, KazyuP, Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Just a game" feat. Mafumafu and Iincho (2011.11.03) # "Refrain" (2011.11.22) # "Glorious World" (2011.12.15) # "Invisible" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2011.12.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Mafumafu, ZERO, Iru, Sorabane (2011.12.25) # "Bouquet" (2011.12.27) # "Babylon" (2011.12.29) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for Very Painful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "ARKADIA" feat. Mafumafu and Matsushita (2012.01.16) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.17) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.01.29) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.10) # "Sayuu - Migi Hidari" (Right and Left) (2012.03.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Orchestra Arrange- (2012.03.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.03.17) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) feat. Mafumafu, Senra, Freedel and Keysuke (K-ON! song) (2012.03.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mekakushi Code" (2012.04.07) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.07) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (One Player Hide-and-Seek) (2012.06.08.) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon and DC (2012.06.10) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Mafumafu and Ishigantou (2012.06.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (Community only) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.25) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.23) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.09) # "Children Record" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2012.08.16) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Mafumafu, Yuuto, Amatsuki, and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Scapegoat Amplifer" (2012.09.07) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (2012.09.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.10.03) # "CaseTRESman" (2012.10.04) # "Saru-mane Isu Tori Game" (Monkey-Mimic Chair-Stealing Game) (2012.10.29) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) # "Bad Sweets" (2012.11.22)}} Discography Gallery Trivia *He likes cats and birds. *He likes playing guitar and composing. *He likes food that contains lots of water. *He is happy when he goes to bed. *He's currently studying in university. *He doesn't do many live concerts because his body is quite weak, and he gets tired and sick easily. He even falls asleep in the middle of talking to other people. *He looks up to Glutamine. * In December 2011, he promised that if he had 4000 watchers by the end of the year he would dress as a girl. True to his word, on January 28, 2012, he dressed as a girl and posted it on his blog. http://ameblo.jp/uni-mafumafu/entry-11148817463.html * He is 178cm tall and his body weight is about 56kg. External links *Twitter *Blog *mixi Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producers